un malfoy déchu réécriture
by severuse
Summary: Moi drago malfoys serpentard depuis au moins 11 générations ne m'attendais pas du tout à cela. Voici le premier chapitre de la réécriture d'un malfoy déchu.
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1 : Un Malfoy c'est Enfin le jour ou je vais devenir un sorcier à part entière et l'héritier Malfoy à Poudlard et bien sur à Serpentard, père a déjà tout planifié. Chez les Malfoy on se léve à 4H00 du matin le jour de la rentrée, bien que nos elfes ont déjà tout préparé. Père veut voir si je suis un digne heritier de sang pur. En effet depuis le jour de ma naissance on me prépare à mon premier jour à Poudlard. Aprés un rapide petit déjeuner ou je devais bien sur être tiré à 4 épingle car un Malfoy est toujours élégant, je pris la direction du bureau de mon père. Je frappais à la porte et attendit que l'elfe Dobby m'ouvre. Lorsque celui- ci l'ouvre je lui donne un coup de pied et lui dit de faire plus vite la prochaine fois car c'est comme cela que l'on traite les inferieurs. Je fais la révérence et salut mon père. Lucius : Pour une fois c'est bien, je pense que tu te débrouillera bien à l'école. Drago : Merci, tout cela je dois à l'éducation que vous m'avez donné. Lucius : Aujourd'hui tu vas faire ta première sortie sans chaperon dans la société sorcière, j'exige que tu sois parfait, au moindre impair tu sera sévèrement puni. Testons tes connaissance, dis moi quelle est la devise des Malfoy ? Drago : La pureté du sang fait le sorcier. Lucius : Qui sont les sang de bourbes et comment dois tu les traiter ? Drago : les moldus, les nés moldus, les sangs mélés qui veulent vivre à la moldu, les traites à leurs sang, les hybrides et les créatures magiques. Je dois les traiter comme des inférieurs. Lucius : Dans quelle maison dois tu être ? Drago Serpentard Lucius : Pourquoi ? Drago : Car Septimus Malfoy le premier de la famille à avoir étudié à Poudlard à été admis à Serpentard, par Salazar lui même, ils sont devenus amis et celui ci lui à promis que tout ceux qui porteront sont nom iront dans sa maison et depuis tous les notres on étés répartis à Serpentard. Lucius : Bien je suis fier de toi tu peut aller voir ta mère. Je le remerciais et allait voir ma mère, celle ci me passa la main dans les cheveux et me conseilla de ne pas désobéir à mon père. 


	2. Hermione granger

Un petit mot pour dire merci à mes followers, n'hésitez pas à rewiewer, l'action démarera vraiment au 4 ème chapitre bonne lecture

Séveruse.

Chapitre 2 : Hermione Granger

Il etait 3H00 du matin, toutes ses compagnes de chambre étaient endormies. Elle avait choisi cette heure ci, car elle allait avoir besoin de toute l'intimité qu'il était possible d'avoir dans un foyer pour préparer ses affaires pour Poudlard. En effet fin juillet un professeur nommée Minerva Mac Gonagall etait venue la voir et lui avait annoncé quelle était une sorcière. Elle n'était pas mécontente de quitter ce morne foyer ou elle n'avait pas d 'amis, ils là détestait tous car elle était surdoué, si elle n'avais pas été a Poudlard, cette année , elle aurait été en 4ème. Au début elle avait pensé que ces révélations était une mauvaise farce de ses compagnons de misère, mais très vite le professeur lui avait fait une démonstration de magie et lui avait dit que toutes les choses bizarres qui arrivaient autour d'elle comme la fois ou le nounours de Stuby s'était transformé en cafard alors qu'elle était en colére, etait une manifestations de sa magie et que à Poudlard, elle apprendrait à la contrôler, afin que ce genre d'incident ne se reproduise plus. Ensuite on l'avais amené faire ses courses , dans un endroit appelé le chemin de traverse, et maintenant c'était le jour de la rentrée, elle avait été obligée de cacher toutes ses affaires, mais elle avais quand même trouvé le temps pour lire l'histoire de poudlard et le petit manuel de magie à l'usage des nés moldus que lui avait remis Mac Gonagall. Elle se demandait si elle allait s'integrer, est ce que la lecture de ses livres serait suffisante pour commencer, elle espérait.

Tout s'était déroulé comme prévu, elle avait réussit a ranger toutes ses affaires dans son sac, elle pouvait se recoucher, mais elle préféra continuer de lire l'histoire de poudlard car son avenir en dépendait et de plus elle était trop excité pour dormir. Malgré tout elle se demandait, si elle allait trouver la voie 9 3/4 car elle avait déjà été a King cross, et n'avait jamais vu cette voie là. Y avait t'il un truc comme sur le chemin de traverse personne n'avait daigné le lui dire pas même le guide qui était censé l'aider ? Enfin elle finirait par trouver une solution.


	3. Harry Potter

Chapitre 3 : Harry Potter

Depuis qu' Harry Potter avait découvert qu'il était un sorcier, les moldus chez qui il vivait l'ignorait de peur qu'il ne les transforment en crapaud. Cependant, aujourd'hui il se dit que c'etait le meilleur jour pour demander à l'Oncle Vernon de l'emmener à la gare King Cross, pour prendre le Poudlard Express, en effet celui ci était de très bonne humeur depuis qu'il avait eu une promotion professionnelle.

Harry : Oncle Vernon ?

Vernon : Parles moi plus poliment quand tu m'appelle espece de monstre. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Harry : Pourrais-tu m'amener à la gare King Cross demain pour que j'aille à l'école s'il te plaît ?

Vernon : Les sorciers ne se déplacent plus en tapis ou balai volant ? Tu as de la chance demain je vais à Londres, mais la prochaine fois, s'il y en à une tu te débrouilleras tout seul. Puisque tu n'as rien à faire va donc tondre la pelouse.

Harry : Oui, Oncle Vernon.

Harry prit la tondeuse et s'attela à la tache, tout en réfléchissant au nouveau tournant que sa vie etait en train de prendre. Il allait passer l'année loin de son oncle, sa tante et son cousin. Les Dursley l'élevait depuis que ses parents etaient morts et il avait appris il y a peu qu'ils avaient étés tués par le mage noir Voldemort. Son oncle et sa tante ne l'aimait pas et le lui montrait a coup de brimades, d'insultes et de listes interminables de corvées. Quand à son cousin Dudley, il le prenait pour son punching ball et avait inventé la chasse au Harry qui consistait à envoyer un de ses copains attraper Harry et le tenir pendant que lui le tapait.

Cependant une question subsistait, comment allait t'il trouver la voix 9 ¾ ? Hagrid le garde chasse et gardiens des clefs de Poudlard qui lui avait appris son statut de sorcier et l'avait accompagné sur le chemin de traverse, la rue sorcière où il avait fait ses courses de rentrée, avait oublié de lui dire comment se rendre sur la fameuse voie. Il se dit qu'il n'était pas le seul sorcier qui devait prendre le train à Londres, il en rencontrerai certainement à la gare.


	4. depart et repartition

Chapitre 4 : Départ et répartition

Drago et sa famille venaient d'arriver au manoir des Nott, Drago attendit qu'on le salue avant de faire de même, en effet, les Malfoy étaient les plus riches donc ce n'était pas à eu de commencer le rituel des salutations.

Ensuite Les Nott, les amenèrent dans leur salon afin de discuter des nouvelles du ministère, de leurs affaires florissantes. Le thé fut servi par un elfle de maison. Tout d'abord ce fut au tour de Lucius en tant que chef de la noble famille Malfoy, puis à Drago, en tant qu'héritier male qui perpétuerait le nom et les traditions. D'ailleur un contrat de mariage avec la famille Grengrass avait été conclu, quand il aurait finit ses études il serait marié avec leur fille Astoria. Enfin ce fut au tour de Narcissa qui en tant que femme ne devait qu'a la richesse de Lucius d'être servie avant les Nott.

Drago écouta d'une oreille distraite. Il entendit vaguement parler pour la énièmes fois des traditions famillialles. Heureusement l'heure de partir arriva vite et ils transplanerent tous devant la voie 9 3/4, où il apercut un binoclard et une fille au cheveux broussailleux attendre devant la voie sans rien faire, probablement des Sang de Bourbes, il s'en occuperait plus tard.

Hermione était arrivé à King Cross a à 10H00, il allait bientôt être 11h00 et elle ne savait toujours pas comment se rendre sur la voie 9 3/4. Cependant un sorcier venait d'arriver à la gare, enfin elle pensait que s'en était un car il avait une chouette. C'était un sorcier petit, maigre et portant des lunettes. Elle prit son courage à deux main et alla l'aborder.

Hermione : Bonjour je m'appelle Hermione Granger et je suis une sorcière et toi ?

Harry : Bonjour je m'appelle Harry Potter et je suis aussi un sorcier, et je suis aussi bien content de rencontrer une sorcière pour que l'on me montre comment aller sur la voie 9 3/4.

Hermione : Malheureusement, moi non plus je ne sais pas comment y aller.

Harry : Si on à réussi à se croiser, nous en croiseront certainement d'autre.

Hermione : Tu as raison, tu es né dans une famille moldue ?

Harry : non, mais j'ai été élevé par mon oncle et ma tante qui sont des moldus et on la magie en horreur. J'ai su que j'étai un sorcier le jour de mon anniversaire.

Hermione : Comment se fait t'il que tu vive avec ton oncle et ta tante ?

Harry : Je suis orphelin mes parents on été tués par un mage noir nommé Voldemort, et apparament le sort à rebondit sur moi et l'a touché et je serai le premier à avoir survecu à ce sortilège. Je susi donc célèbre dans le monde sorrcier.

Hermione : Ah oui, ca me revient tu es mentionné dans l'histoire de Poudlard. Tu as la cicatrice en forme d'éclair c'est cela.

Harry en ecartant sa frange de son front : Oui, c'est ici que le sort à rebondit. D'ailleurs c'est fou, j'avais 1 an 1/2 quand c'est arrivé et je me souviens, d'un éclair vert et d'un cri et toi quel age avait tu quand tu es devenue orpheline ?

Hermione : On m'a trouvé toute seule dans une usine délabrée de Carbonne les mines, à l'age de 2 ans, tout ce que je me souviens de mes parents c'est des cheveux noirs se penchant au dessus de moi et des yeux bleus.

Harry : Tiens voila des sorciers qui arrivent. Ils on pas l'air commodes surtout les blonds, on va regarder comment ils font et on passera aprés eux.

Hermione : Tu as raison.

Harry et Hermione franchirent la voie 9 3/4 et s'instalerent dans le premier compartiment vide du Poudlard express qu'ils trouvèrent.

L'heure des adieux etait arrivé et c'est sur un ne me déçois pas paternel que Drago quitta ses parents. Pendant qu'il se cherchait un wagon, il entendit, qu'Harry Potter, etait dans le train, il décida de voir de qui il en retournait car son pere lui avait rabaché qu'Harry Potter était peut être un mage noir pour avoir résisté au sortilège de mort et qu'en plus il était plus riche qu'eux et que cela donnerait du prestige a la famille que de s'allier le survivant.

Il entra dans le wagon d'harry et dit c'est toi Harry Potter comment se fait t'il que le sauveur du monde sorcier ne sait même pas prendre la voie 9 3/4.

Harry : J'ai été élevé par des moldus qui detestent la magie.

Drago : Ca ne m'étonne pas des moldus et pourquoi tu vis chez des moldus ?

Harry : Mes parents sont mort et ma seule famille est moldue.

Drago : Tu n'est pas un sang pur alors tu dois certainement être un sang mélé, que penses tu des Sang de bourbes

Harry : Je n'en pense rien vu que je sais pas ce que c'est.

Drago : Tu es aussi ingnorant qu'eux ne compte pas sur moi pour te le dire, seul les vrais sorciers le savent. Dans quelle maison compte tu être ? Moi je serai à Serpentard.

Harry : Je ne sais pas je ne connais pas les maisons.

Drago : on pas sorti de l'auberge. Et toi dit il en se tournant vers Hermione qui est tu ?

Hermione : Je suis Hermione Granger et je vis dans un foyer moldu.

Drago : Encore une orpheline, je réserve mon avis sur toi. En effet Tu sais qui a vécu dans un orphelinat moldu lui aussi et quand on voit ce qu'il est devenu, c'est à dire le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps.

Hermione : Tu parles d'un sorcier puissant vaincu par un bébé.

Drago nous ne somme pas du même coté encore une defenseuse des moldu un jour tu verra a quel point ils sont malfaisant. Tu dois certainement vouloir alller a Gryffondor.

Hermione : Exactement surtout que maintenant j'ai vu à quoi ressemble un serpentard.

Drago Je vois que vous n'êtes pas digne de mon intérêt, je vais aller voir des gens plus suportables.

Le voyage toucha à sa fin et les jeunes sorciers enfilerenrt leur robes et sortirent du Poudlard Express.

Harry entendit Hagrid dire au 1ères de monter dans les barques. Harry et Hermione s'instalerent dans une barque ou il y avait un garcon avec un crapaud qui leur dit s'appeler Neville. Ils arrivèrent au château ou un professeur les attendait.

Prof : Bonjour, je suis Minerva Mac Gonagall, votre professeur de métamorphose et directrice de la maison Griffondor. Les maisons sont Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serpentard et Serdaigle.

Chaque maison à ces spécificités, Les Gryffondor, sont réputés pour leur courage, les Poufsouffle, pour leur loyauté, la ruse appartient au Serpentard, et Serdaigle priviligie la vivacité d'esprit.

Pendant l'année votre maison sera comme votre famille, vos succés lui feront gagner des point, vos echecs lui en feront perdre. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'est le choipeau crdxg un chapeau que vos devez mettre sur votre tête et il vous placera dans votre maison. Personne n'a de question. Suivez moi jusqu'à la grande salle.

Les jeunes sorciers entrèrent dans une salle immense, où, il y avait 4 tables avec au dessus les emblemès representant les maisons. Des centaines de bougies flotaient au plafond, plafond qui reprensentait le ciel qu'il y avait dehors, Hermione lui dit que cela etait du à un sortilège.

Harry et Hermione pousserent un cris quand il virent tout un tas de fantomes envahir la pièces certaint se mirent à rire Drago en faisait partie et d'autres avait l'air sur le point de s'évanouir.

Mac Go : N'ayez pas peur il ne peuvent rien vous faire. La répartiton peut commencer.

Abercrombie Euan, Poufsouffle

Bezek Xavier, Serpentard

Elphials Benoit, Serdaigle

Malfoy Drago, Il s'avança vers l'estraide en arborant l'air de superiorité que doit dégager un Malfoy dans la société. Il enfila le choipeau. Comme prévu il entendit une voie dans sa tête qui lui dit.

« Encore un Malfoy, d'habitude il est facile de les répartir, je vois dans ton coeur une ruse digne de Salazar, cependant tu faits plutot parti de la branche des vrais Malfoys, d'ailleurs je te conseille de lire les chevalier du 13 éme. De plus quelqu'un aura besoin de ton aide pour devenir un bon sorcier. Don pour toit ce sera Gryffondor.

Potter Harry : Gryffondor.


	5. penser à l'avenir

**Un malfoy déchu**

Disclaimer : j'emprunte à jk rowling son monde et ses persos. Je la remercie

Note de l'auteur : désolé pour l'attente j'avais pas trop de temps, le debut du prochain chapitre est ecrit j'espere pouvoir le poster vers le 18 janvier 2016.

 **Chapitre 5 : Penser à l'avenir**

Si un Malfoy, n'était pas toujours fier, il se serait évanouit à l'entente de sa maison. Toutefois il se dirigeat à contrecoeur vers la table des Gryffondors, il s'assit à coté du préfet un certain Acturus Weasley. Tout en se servant à manger bien qu'il n'avait pas trop faim, il se mit à réfléchir tout en suivant la répartition et pu voir Potter être lui aussi réparti à Gryffondor.

Il pensa à la réaction de son pére lui qui était si fidèle aux traditions serait très décu. Et un Malfoy décu voulait dire qu'il serait très en colère. Allait t'il le punir a coup de Doloris, le traiter comme un elfe de maison ou pire le renier, ce qui ferait de lui un orphelin.

Devait t'il lui dire ce que le choixpeau avait dit a propos des veritables Malfoy, il se dit que d'abord il lirait le livre que celui ci lui avait conseillé, ainsi il pourrait se faire sa propre opinion.

Il ne fallait pas se laisser abbatre certes il était à Gryffondor, mais il restait un espoir Potter y était aussi. Peut être celui- ci était un mage noir , ce qui pourrait convaincre son père. Pour cela il allait falloir peut être gagner son amitié, vu qu'il se l'était mis à dos dans le Poudlard express cela allait être difficile mais pas impossible. Maintenant se posait le problème de trouvere la volière pour envoyer une lettre à son père. Il se tourna vers le préfet.

Drago : Bonjour Acturus, je suis Drago Malfoy, voilà j'aurais besoin d'aller à la volière pour envoyer une lettre pourrait tu m'indiquer ou elle se trouve.

Acturus : Drago Malfoy, désole je ne savait pas que tu était l'héritier Malfoy sinon je t'aurais salué en premier.

Drago : Tu es un sang pur, comment cela se fait t'il que je ne connaisse pas ta famille.

Acturus : C'est parce que nous une famille Bulgare, je connais les sang purs Anglais car je suis à Poudlard. Donc pére à insisté pour que j'apprenne à les connaître afin de me constituer un réseau de relations.

Drago : Pourquoi n'est tu pas à Drumstrang.

Acturus : Pour rentrer à Drumstrang, il faut passer des tests d'admission, je les ai ratés.

Drago : D'accord, père aurait bien voulu que j'y aille pour apprendre la magie noire mais cela va à l'encontre de nos traditions.

Acturus : Certes la magie noire est interdite à Poudlard, mais cela ne m'empeche pas de l'apprendre. Bon il a fallut que j'attende ma 3ème année, mais maintenant je prend des cours avec un précepteur a Préaulard.

Drago : Super, et pour la volière au fait ?

Acturus : Ne t'inquiète pas une visite y est prévue avant le couvre feu.

Drago : Merci à tout à l'heure.

Drago était content ce Weasley avait l'air d'être bien Malfoys senior voudrait peut être qu'il se rapproche de lui c'est dans cet etat d'esprit qu'il lui écrivit.

Cher père,

J'ai été malheureusement réparti a Gryffondor, je m'excuse de n'avoir respecté la tradition. Cependant Potter y est. Quelle atitude dois je avoir à son égard ?

J'ai aussi rencontré un sang pur Bulgare qui s'appelle acturus Weasley. Celui ci aprends la magie noire a préaulard. Père pense tu que je doive le fréquenter. Peut être le choixpeau m'a répartit de facon à ce que je puisse faire cette rencontre qu'en pense tu ?

Dans l'attente de ta réponse je te salue.

Ton fils Drago.


End file.
